You Can't Tune Me Out
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Nick knows he did something wrong. What he did wrong... That's the problem. *Jonas LA FanFic! My first obviously...
1. Part 1

**A/N: why does JONAS not have it's own category? Who knows…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, will never own anything and keep in mind that this is my first Jonas fic and that I am just messing with this for the moment. May become more attached if this works out right…**

* * *

**_You Can't Tune Me Out_**

"I'll always be here and you can't ignore me forever," snapped Nick, eyes giving daggers in the form of an icy glare.

Macy walked right on past him. "Actually, I can." She flipped her caramel colored hair over one shoulder before disappearing into the room that she and Stella shared in the guest quarters.

Instead of going after her as he probably should've, Nick crashed on the couch behind him, leaning his head back against the plush pillows and putting his hands over his face. Whatever he'd done wrong this time was going to be much, much harder to fix.

Especially when he had _no idea_ what it was.

And Nick had screwed up a lot of times. A lot a lot of times.

If anyone asked Joe or Kevin how many times Nick had screwed up, they would have to use their fingers and toes to count. And that was a lot of fingers and toes.

But with Macy, he seemed to screw up even more. Whenever she was around, he always screwed up. He fell a lot more. He ran into things frequently. He got smacked in the face by a microphone once or twice courtesy of Joe and the fact that he forgot to dodge the stupid thing.

And more than once he had tried to drink water out of a vase when the glass of water he was originally drinking was right next to it.

Nick considered himself as the smartest of all the Lucas brothers. Except for maybe Frankie, but that was questionable. So when he knew he was doing stupid things, he had to worry about it. Because he didn't do stupid things like Kevin where they were on purpose but with good intentions. He did it because he didn't know what he was doing.

Macy walked past again, this time carrying a massive stack of surfer magazines.

Oh yes, she was tuning him out the best she could. What had he done wrong this time? The list was so long she'd have to use Joe and Kevin's fingers and toes to count.

"Macy," Nick tried again only to watch her disappear into the other room and the slamming of the back door followed closely behind and the sound of her footsteps disappeared. He let his head fall against those pillows again.

"You screwed up," taunted Kevin in a slightly whimsical and child-like voice as he pranced past. Seconds later he got whacked with a pillow in the back of the head. He ran for dear life, knowing Nick had a good aim with pillows and moving targets.

What had he done? Nick ran through the list in his head. Macy had only been mad at him since this morning, so what could he have done in one day?

He'd gotten up.

He'd walked down stairs.

He'd eaten Froot Loops. And it wasn't the last of the box so it couldn't have been that.

He'd sat outside with a guitar and worked on a few new chords. Nothing too horribly annoying about that.

He'd stared at the sun without sunglasses on. He figured out that was a bad idea a few minutes later when he couldn't see anything but black spots dancing across his vision. How would that upset Macy? It probably wouldn't.

Kevin had danced across the pool and Nick had kicked him in with one foot. Okay, that might upset Macy, but not too horribly that she wouldn't want to talk to him ever again…

What else? He'd sat on the couch. He hadn't sat on anything… As far as he knew.

She couldn't tune him out. He wouldn't let her. And he would be even more annoying if she kept trying to ignore him. Nick wouldn't let her. He never would.

There was a long silence as he ran through the rest of his day. Sitting on this couch. Nothing less. Nothing more. That was what he'd been doing most of the day. That was pretty much all.

Going against his better judgment, Nick got up off the couch and grabbed his guitar and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards the back door that Macy had disappeared through. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He wanted to let her know that he was upset that she was upset. That was hard to understand, but he was starting to get miserable with being ignored and then Kevin was even poking fun at him. Of all people, _KEVIN_!

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, standing in front of her with a guitar over his shoulder. Nick stared down at her with her caramel colored hair and her big brown eyes that were pointed towards him in a cold manner. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"If you didn't then why would I stop talking to you?" she retorted, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

"You're talking to him," commented Joe as he walked past.

Nick kicked backwards.

His foot caught Joe's leg and his older brother went right down into the pool.

The youngest Lucas brother's attention turned back to Macy who was smiling at Joe falling into the pool. Her eyes were directed on him until she returned her gaze to Nick and it turned cold again. "You didn't have to do that," she growled.

"You don't have to stop talking to me," he pointed out.

"Why can't you just figure out why I'm mad at you?" she asked, a fierce tone in her voice.

He groaned. Nick reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Macy, what do you think I've been trying to do for the past three hours on that couch?"

"Sitting there and maybe trying to write a song." She gave him that implying look.

Nick didn't catch on. "Macy, please don't make me ask again."

"Nick, you can figure it out on your own. I know you're smart." Macy got up and took her surfing magazines and walked away, back inside.

Joe resurfaced. "Dude, think back."

"Back to what?" asked Nick, falling into the chair Macy had just been in. He stared up at the sky, knowing that the sun was currently covered with a couple layers of thick clouds.

"What is Abraham Lincoln on?" Joe hauled himself out of the pool's icy waters. "And what is worth one cent?" He shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. "And-"

"What did I do with Penny that has totally set off Macy?" asked Nick, throwing his hands up in the air.

His sarcastic voice coming on, Joe cued Kevin. "Oh, Nicholas, I have no idea." A guitar came from the bushes and then Kevin stood up, waved to Nick and crouched back down in the shrubs.

Joe captured the guitar in his hand.

Nick stared at him, expression blank and as confused as ever.

Scowling a bit, Joe took the guitar and shoved it in Nick's face. "Penny…" he said, giving his brother the 'keep going' gesture, knowing Nick would catch on at some point.

"Oh. Shoot." Nick ran inside, his guitar in hand. He flitted to his room, really hoping he could fix this before it spiraled out of hand.

* * *

**A/N: apparently, I'm turning this into a two-shot as my friend Solora loves them and I don't know if she's even on FanFic much anymore. ANYWAYS, review it if you love it and if you don't, whatever!**

**~Sky**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: you know what I hate? I hate not being able to come up with a second verse for a song, even when the rest of it is perfect… sorry if the second verse is crap, but it took me almost three hours just to come up with what I got for it… anyways, here's the second half of this two-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: why would I own it? but song is minee**

* * *

He'd taken almost an hour to work this out. He'd focused on it for the longest time. Nick had literally dumped his heart and soul into his guitar and into those words and everything he wanted to say was now on paper. He'd gotten the chance to write it down and to put it on a few bars of sheet music and now he had to go find Macy.

And that would be the hardest part.

Nick headed down the hall and looked for any sign of her. He banged on the door only to find Stella opening the door and staring out at him with angry eyes. "At least you know how to knock," she commented. The blonde leaned against the door frame. "What's up?"

"Where's Macy?"

Stella pointed a finger inside her room.

Nick started to push his way inside until Stella barred her arm across the door frame. "Nick, life is never this easy."

"Try something else?" he offered with a sigh, knowing that winning Macy over wasn't going to be easy. He didn't think it'd be easy in the first place, but he didn't think she wouldn't let him in. Or maybe it was just Stella doing that…

And the blonde girl nodded with a smirk. "Find a better way. Making things easy would be too hard for me and it wouldn't be special for Macy."

"Making things easy would be too hard- I'm not gonna ask." Nick turned and took his guitar by the neck before stalking around the outside of the house and sitting down out there. He picked up a couple of tiny pebbles and tossed them up at the window pane.

He faintly heard the door open and he saw Stella leave the room quietly, either going to find Joe or going to find a random piece of food as an excuse to leave the room.

A face appeared in the window. Macy stared out in a short bright yellow nightgown and her caramel colored hair tied in a ribbon over one shoulder. She looked down at her favorite rock star as he sat on the lawn right below her bedroom window. "Nick," she said with a small smile on her face. She knew that he figured out. With some extra help from Joe and Kevin of course.

"It took me a little while, Mace, but I'm sorry. I didn't think you needed a song just to feel like I cared about you. With Penny, it was a burst of inspiration. With you, I just know that you know that I care about you. And I didn't think music played a part in us being together." Nick set the guitar down on his lap. "I'm sorry, Mace."

The girl smiled down at him, eyes glimmering with some misunderstood emotion.

"So this one's for you," he said, picking up the guitar and setting his fingers across the chords. And Nick started to sing.

"_I'm starin' at the wall  
__Hopin' that that clock won't fall  
_'_cause I can' waste my time  
__Waitin' for you.  
__Maybe you're a lil' slow on the pick up  
__Maybe I just don't wanna slip up  
__There's no chance  
__To make a mistake_

'_cause I just want you to notice me  
__Notice me down here  
__My dear  
__I'm standin' here just wastin' my time  
__Kinda hoping that you'll be mine  
__Starin' at this clock on the wall  
__And hopin' that you'll fall  
__For me_

_Spendin' all my time lovin' you  
__Wonderin' if you love me too  
__And now I can't turn away  
_'_cause these feelings might fade  
__Maybe we're just a couple of sweethearts  
__Maybe we shouldn't go 'cause we'll break hearts  
__And there's no way  
__That I can say_

_I just want you to notice me  
__Notice me down here  
__My dear  
__I'm standin' here just wastin' my time  
__Kinda hopin' that you'll be mine  
__Starin' at this clock on the wall  
__And hopin' that you'll fall  
__For me_

_I'm down here lookin' up at you  
__Wonderin' what your love can do  
__If you turn me down"_

Nick looked up from the chords and into Macy's deep brown eyes.

They were welling up with cold, wet tears. A small smile was dancing across her thin and pale lips. "That's beautiful," she murmured, reaching up to wipe away the running mascara around her eyes before it stained her cheeks. She had to blink a few times and look away, knowing that she'd only want to cry more by seeing his angelic face and those tight curls and his smile… oh, his smile just made her heart melt.

"Thanks for talking to me again, Mace." He just smiled and got to his feet, holding his guitar by the neck.

She sighed deeply, knowing that she could rest easy now. Macy wiped away one last tear and put one hand over her heart, hoping it wouldn't burst. Because it felt like it was about to explode.

Macy felt something brush against her cheek softly and her eyes fluttered shut as she heard Nick pushed a few strands of stray hair away from her chocolate shaded eyes. "Goodnight, Macy." He kissed her cheek again before carrying his guitar off to the main house again. Once there, he crashed on his bed and let out a long breath. It had gone over better than he had expected.

The girl crashed on her bed and clutched a pillow to her face, able to rest and relax. Macy smiled into that pillow, listening to that tune running through her head, the words singing in her mind.

She couldn't tune him out. No matter how hard she tried. Because she was in love with Nick Lucas.

* * *

**A/N: aww. So sad that it had to end. Ohhh wellll. Byee! Review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
